


Охота

by Erylle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Truth, крипи кьюти, моральные догонялки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erylle/pseuds/Erylle
Summary: Если кто-то узнал о нём то, чего знать не следовало – разве не будет правильным ответить тем же?
Relationships: Fon/Mammon | Viper
Kudos: 3





	Охота

Не то чтобы Фону действительно нравилось выводить окружающих своим непроницаемым лицом и бессменной доброжелательной улыбкой, которую никто в здравом уме не сравнит с той, что украшает лицо Луче. 

Смотреть за тем, как Реборн своими колкостями и пассивной агрессией пытается “вывести его на чистую воду” – забавно. Наблюдать за той же Луче, старающейся пробраться под намертво приклеившуюся маску – смешно и совсем немного утомляет ( _ потому что раздражаться ему нельзя _ ). Лал и Колонелло даже здесь одинаковы в своих методах – они пытаются Фона споить. Неудачно, потому что Фон не пьёт ничего крепче зеленого чая. И карает очень нудной лекцией о том, почему его чай нельзя портить никакими добавками от Верде, не от Верде, не важно. Самому Верде плевать, и это удобно. То, насколько корректно не лезет не в своё дело Скалл вообще вызывает подобие благодарности – чудесный ребенок, жаль, что в его голове творится...  _ подобное _ .

Единственный раз, когда Фон действительно чувствует опасность, длится не больше двух мгновений. Тонкая, эфемерная, действительно похожая на туманную дымку фигура низкого иллюзиониста, глухо замотанного в плащ и неявь, смотрит на него и равнодушно фыркает.

Вайпер говорит:

– Мне заплатили слишком мало, чтобы я работал с такими людьми.

И Фон понимает, что этот человек  _ действительно видит _ . И понимает. И видит разницу между ним и другими изломанными профессионалами, собравшимися под одной крышей. И Фон уже сам находит сходства между собой и маленькой жадной загадкой.

Фон наблюдает, выслеживает,  _ охотится _ за каждой видимой и невидимой деталью, нанизывает как бусины любой жест Вайпера на вообращаемую леску и вдумчиво разбирается: ложь? правда? помнит ли? делает ли вид?

В Вайпер столько всего перемешано, что перебирать эту слипшуюся паутинку одно удовольствие – замечательно отвлекает от ненависти к миру и ненависти к тому, что эту ненависть нужно сдерживать. Ураган привычно выжигает изнутри, не оставляя ничего, кроме улыбчивой маски тонкого китайского фарфора.

Вайпер очевидно передергивает плечами каждый раз, когда на него падает взгляд Фона, и не менее очевидно избегает этого коллегу даже старательнее, чем всех остальных.

Так забавно. От Фона ведь ещё никто не убегал.

Особенно из тех немногих, кто действительно его заинтересовал.

Особенно если этот кто-то – единственный человек, с первого раза абсолютно и наверняка его раскусивший.

Или раскусившая. Фон ведь тоже умеет смотреть дальше, чем хотелось бы скрывающим. И это делает их маленькую игру-противостояние ещё интереснее.


End file.
